Kid
Kid (born Michael Karl Popper) was a Matrix-born Zion operative, and one of the very few people to have freed themselves from the Matrix through self-substantiation. He served in the Zion Military during the Battle of Zion reloading APUs and ultimately opening the gate that allowed the Mjolnir to enter the Dock and clear it of Sentinels with an EMP blast. He idolized Neo during his life, and regarded him as humanity's savior after his death, going on to found and lead E Pluribus Neo, a hard line Zionite faction. Biography Michael Karl Popper Kid was a bluepill in the Matrix, named Michael Popper. Sometime after Neo gained his powers as The One, Popper had been receiving strange dreams about falling to his death, and at one point wonders if he was alone after typing in a chat room, somewhat aware of the Nebuchadnezzar's exploits. At one point, Popper received a cell phone from Neo, and was in the middle of class when a small group of Agents drove to Popper's school. Kid receives a phone call from Neo stating that the Machines knew about Kid's self-awareness. After skateboarding away from the pursuing Agents and school staff, Kid eventually tries to climb up to the school roof, and deliberately falls to his death, only to self-substantiate and release himself from the Matrix. He thanks Neo, with Neo only telling Kid that he saved himself. He was tested in the Jump program from Morpheus. Life in Zion Kid started to live in Zion shortly after his rescue. He shortly developed a hero worship of Neo; greeting him every time the Nebuchadnezzar docked at and departed from Zion. This eventually got on Neo's nerves, as Kid kept insisting that Neo saved him from the Matrix, and Neo replying that he had saved himself. Kid wanted to join the Nebuchadnezzar, as it was the ship with Neo and it was the one that saved him. The Battle for Zion Volunteering Kid volunteered to be an APU ammunition loader during the Battle for Zion. During the battle preparations Kid caused an accident with the cart he was pushing, which was noticed by Captain Mifune. Mifune is harsh with Kid, citing his age as a factor. However, Kid is able to convince the Captain that the Machines do not discriminate based on the age of their enemy. Mifune approves of Kid's stance and allows him to serve but also treats him like a mature soldier. Fighting During the Dock battle, Kid is called upon to reload Mifune's APU. Kid is nearly successful; however, one of the crates becomes jammed. Kid is able to load the crate properly but soon after Mifune's APU is overwhelmed by a large swarm of Sentinels. As the Hammer approaches the Dock with a functioning EMP and the gate needs to be opened, the sole APU that can open the gate is Mifune's. Kid is reluctant to take the mission, having never completed the APU training program. Though the Captain lies horribly mangled and dying he boosts Kid's morale by telling him he never completed the training course either. Kid takes up the fallen Captain's APU and approaches the Gate. However, he is soon attacked by several Sentinels. As they move in to kill him, he is rescued by Zee, wielding a blaster. Declaring his belief in Neo as "The One", he blasts the cable holding the gate, allowing the Hammer to enter and activate its EMP, winning the first round of the battle. Final Showdown Kid acts as one of the defenders during the final showdown with the Machines outside the temple and witnesses their retreat after Neo destroys Smith and successfully convinces the Machines to have peace. Realizing what's happened, Kid rushes into the Temple and shouts to everyone that Neo has ended the war. A New Matrix Some time after the end of the war, Kid was trained by Morpheus in a series of training programs sometime before Morpheus's demise. Shortly after, Kid was first seen spotting one of the magic boxes, with a Cypherite redpill named Cryptos making speeches about re-insertion into the Matrix. Being angered about Neo's sacrifice being for nothing, Kid, along with Shimada forms E Pluribus Neo ("From Many, Neo"), to combat the Cypherite threat. Kid's Story is reflectively allegorical to Peter in the Bible. The Bible says Peter turned his back on Jesus before his crucifixion, and then martyred himself holding the cornerstone to the church he founded to spread the teaching of Jesus. The Kid takes himself out of the Matrix through faith in Neo, and essentially chooses to be Neo's closest disciple. After Neo crucifies himself through the Deus Ex Machina to reinsert his prime code and reset the Matrix, Kid goes on to fashion E Pluribus Neo ("From Many, Neo"). The parallel between the betrayal of Jesus by Peter doesn't occur between Neo and The Kid, and the time frame of each figure's martyrdom is reversed, as is the reality each transcends. He also later became the captain of Neo's Hope. Trivia *Kid is the only person to (successfully) escape the Matrix without taking the redpill. Another escapee was Olympic sprinter Dan Davis, though his was only for several moments. *He is probably named after the philosopher Karl Popper. Appearances *''Kid's Story'' *''The Matrix Reloaded'' *''The Matrix Revolutions'' *''I Kant'' *''The Matrix: Path of Neo'' *''The Matrix Online'' ja:キッド ru:Малыш Category:Males Category:Redpills Category:Resistance Characters Category:Zionites Category:E Pluribus Neo Category:Hovercraft Captains Category:The Matrix Reloaded Category:The Matrix Revolutions Category:The Animatrix Category:The Matrix Comics Category:The Matrix Comics Volume 1 Category:The Matrix Comics Volume 2 Category:The Matrix: Path of Neo Category:The Matrix Online Category:Characters in The Matrix Reloaded Category:Characters in MxO Category:Characters in The Matrix Comics Category:Characters in The Matrix Revolutions Category:Characters in The Matrix: Path of Neo Category:Characters in Kid's Story